Harder
"Harder" é uma música do DJ inglês Jax Jones e da cantora e compositora americana Bebe Rexha, lançada em 12 de julho de 2019.https://twitter.com/JaxJones/status/1149042092284547073 É o nono single do EP de estreia de Jones, Snacks (2018), e também foi incluído em seu álbum de estreia, Snacks (Supersize) (2019).https://music.apple.com/us/album/snacks-supersize/1472501770 Produção Jones compartilhou um trecho da música em 9 de julho, perguntando aos fãs quem eles achavam que estavam cantando nela. Ele revelou a colaboração em outro post em 10 de julho.https://www.idolator.com/7826718/bebe-rexha-lends-her-voice-to-jax-jones-harder Recepção crítica Jason Lipshutz, da Billboard, chamou a música de "dança pop pop" e "rápido raio de sol" com "batidas vibrantes" que "continuam Rexha por um caminho promissor". Letra Baby when it comes to love, it should be mutual I know you think you're on fire but you kinda cold But I need a little more than just the usual But you should know (what you-what you gon' do?) You should know When you think you've done enough Can you love me harder? Cause you know I need that Put in work and don't give up Can you love me harder? Cause you know I need that Haha, take it to the play Baby, take the time and get the floor right Baby, you could get it for the whole night I believe in you, know that you're the truth Here's a little insight Baby when it comes to love, it should be mutual I know you think you're on fire but you kinda cold Oh, I need a little more than just the usual You should know, you should know When you think you've done enough Can you love me harder? Cause you know I need that Put in work and don't give up Can you love me harder? Cause you know I need that God damn Boy, if you can go a little longer We can make this love a little stronger Ain't no other man can give me what you can Remember what I told ya But you get me on the edge and now I'm getting close You should know, you should know When you think you've done enough Can you love me harder? Cause you know I need that Put in work and don't give up Can you love me harder? Cause you know I need that Yeah Can you love me harder, harder, harder, harder? Can you love me harder, harder, harder, harder? Can you love me harder, harder, harder, harder? Can you love me harder, harder, harder, harder? Hey! Ooh Clipe thumb|right|300 pxO clipe se passa em um casamento onde Bebe Rexha interpreta a noiva e Jax Jones é o musicista. Bebe começa a festejar e seu noivo entra na onda, mas os familiares de ambos desaprovam as atitudes pelos olhares. Logo, todos vão para a pista de dança, onde Bebe está dançando com seu noivo. Ela logo de distrai com Jax e seu noivo começa a dançar com outras duas garotas, que começam a dançar sensualmente com ele. Nisso, Bebe pega o microfone e começa a cantar e dançar, e logo ela destrói o bolo e começa a beber champagne, festejando sem medo. O clipe termina com todos dançando a coreografia da música. O clipe foi dirigido por Sophie Muller.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt10740306/ Paradas Paradas de fim de ano Certificações Outras versões Remix de KC Lights Histórico de lançamento Plataformas Remix de KC Lights Referências Categoria:Singles Categoria:Músicas com parcerias Categoria:Músicas com clipe Categoria:Músicas com outras versões Categoria:2019 Categoria:Bebe Rexha Categoria:Jax Jones Categoria:Camille Purcell Categoria:Steve McCutcheon Categoria:Steve Mac Categoria:KC Lights Categoria:Sophie Muller